Your Mine
by andthenForever
Summary: What if Emmett had had a little trouble killing a vampire in the battle in Eclipse? Rosalie pitches in to help.


What if Emmett had had a little trouble killing a vampire in the battle in Eclipse? Rosalie pitches in to help. Rosalie's view. Second one! I had this for a long time, but I was to lazy to do anything, so the writing might be a bit bad. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer owns it! :O Wowza.

* * *

As we finished off a newborn, we saw another edging towards us. I threw the remains of the other one aside, while Emmett took a few steps forward, telling us that he wanted to do this by himself.

I frowned, worried. I knew that this vampire wouldn't kill Emmett, but he didn't look like a newborn.

"Emmett, maybe I should help you..."

This made him chuckle, a sweet sound to my ears. But I was still anxious. "No way, Rose! I can't let you and everyone else have all the fun."

I moaned. "Emmett! I'll have you know you've been hogging most of them!"

But even I couldn't help smiling to myself. He was so childish sometimes.

Little did I know that the vampire was creeping up on us. 10 feet away from us now, it bared it's teeth.

Emmett's smile got wider. "Be right back, Rose."

And with a swift kiss on my neck, he ran over to the vampire, engaging it privately.

I sighed quietly to myself, knowing that even in battle, he could still hear me. I turned and sprinted over to the next enemy I saw.

It had been going fairly well, and I was finished with the vampire I had been fighting. However, I hadn't looked at Emmett for a few minutes or so. Turning to look, I gasped at what I saw.

Emmett and the creature were circling each other. Emmett looked badly injured, but so did the other vampire, maybe ever more pained then he.

It hissed in his direction suddenly, making me jump.

"I'll kill--" The damned vampire was cut off; Emmett had punched him in the jaw.

"Shut up." He grinned widely.

With the same smile on my lips, I was going to turn back to the other battles. But then I saw Emmett whiz by me, slamming into a tree.

"Emmett!" I cried out, causing him to turn and look at me slowly.

"Yeah.. Rose?"

I sprinted over, ignoring the other vampire.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him, taking all the wounds into my eyes.

"I'm fine."

I hissed at him. "Liar."

He smiled, but it wasn't quite right somehow. Like a smile that hadn't fully taken shape yet.

"Can I take over?" My whisper praying he would accept.

"No!" He laughed almost soundlessly, and got up again. He turned around, looking for the vampire, but it was gone.

I turned too, and something hit me in the stomach swiftly.

"Wha?" Air was knocked out of my body as I flew into the air, landing roughly on dry grass.

"Rosalie!" He roared, before addressing the vampire with narrowed eyes.

Then he punched, but he punched air. Seconds too late.

He too went into the air a second time, almost hitting me in the process.

I screamed. "Emmett!" Where was our family? Why weren't they _helping?_

In a rage, I tried to hit the vampire, who was grinning quite madly.

He growled, the smile still on his lips, but avoided me, going for Emmett.

Now this really made me mad, causing me to hiss loud enough for it to hear. If he wanted Emmett, too bad. This vampire… he was mine to kill.

I raced after it, gaining speed. It didn't notice, and before it could even turn to see me, I bit his head off.

It fell to the ground. Watching, Emmett got up slowly and started helping me tear it apart.

Slowly, we finished. Soon after, everyone gathered up pieces of the soon to be dead beings.

Emmett collapsed to the ground, carefully. The rest of our family were minding their own business, leaving us be. I stood, looking at him for a moment.

He grinned, and patted the ground next to him.

I narrowed my eyes, but smiled, taking my place next to my lover.

"Thanks for helping." He sniffed.

Fake sadness. I giggled, reaching for his hand, which he locked with my own.

"Your mine." I told him, smiling.

"And since I don't want you dead, I have to help you sometimes."

He thought this over in his head, nodding playfully.

"Forever, I'll be yours. And you'll be mine."


End file.
